This invention relates to a bobbin chuck for use on a surface-driven yarn winding apparatus which operates at high speeds. More particularly, it relates to rotatable chucks with means for gripping and releasing a bobbin that are pneumatically operable in the grip-release mode.
It is well recognized in the textile trade that certain operations can be conducted more economically when the feed yarn is provided on larger packages, that is, on packages which contain a greater length of yarn. It is also obvious to those familiar with the synthetic fiber manufacturing processes that, within broad limits, the higher the yarn speed at windup the more economical is the process. However, the higher speed of windup in combination with the heavier packages leads to a problem in that the packages spin on the chuck as they are braked to a stop for doffing which over a relatively short period of time damages the chuck and the bobbins on which the yarn is wound. Since rapid braking is a necessary part of the efficient high-speed process, a chuck is required which is capable of more positively gripping the bobbin so as to prevent the damaging free-wheeling spin on braking.